


Nightmare

by n7chelle



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition Quest - Here Lies the Abyss, The Fade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n7chelle/pseuds/n7chelle
Summary: Hawke in the Fade.
Kudos: 1





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> promp: [this image](https://imgur.com/a/vKcSGQE) (imgur)

White sands and blue ocean and yellow sun, beachside villas and a picturesque horizon—Rienne remembers them well, apparently. Far more than she thought possible, given the circumstances. When she first saw the shores of the Free Marches, her mind hadn't exactly been on the scenery. 

Perhaps that's why the illusion has no substance beyond mere beauty. The sand is gritty but cold underfoot. The sun offers no warmth. The sea is only water, without a hint of brine. 

As prisons go, she could certainly do worse. But even the most gilded cage is a hollow substitute for freedom.


End file.
